Pokemon Ninja
by quil12
Summary: Naruto gets sent to the Pokemon world, he wants to find out why and how he got there, but first, he wants to become the Pokemon Master! Can Naruto finish all the Pokemon Leagues with just his chosen six? Can he figure out why he's even there in the first place?
1. And So It Begins

_This is the first crossover I have written, so I hope you enjoy it! Before I begin, I just want to say that I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto._

When Naruto woke up, he was lying on something hard. He sat up, wondering if his bed had dissapeared on him overnight. He looked around, and was surprised to see he wasn't in his room, in fact, it didn't look like he was even in Konahagakure any more. The confused boy stood up and looked down at himself, even his clothes were different, he was wearing an orange jacket (like the one in the flashback episdes to his academy days), and jeans. His normal footwear was replaced with tennis shoes, and he instantly decided he hated the feeling of his toes being trapped inside them. He reached up to his forhead and felt that his headband was still there, it was the only proof he had of him being a ninja as his kunai holster wasn't on him. Although he didn't have the weapons, he did have a small messenger's bag slung across his shoulder.

Just then, he heard a noise, it was a rustle in the tall grass of the field he was in. Suddenly, a blue turtle waddled out of the plants on all fours. Naruto started to carefully aproach it, wondering what it was. Suddenly, the turtle jumped up to stand on its hind legs. At this movement, Naruto jumped backwards.

The turtle tilted its head at him then said,"Squirtle?"

The blonde boy just stared at the turtle, confused, then deciding he'd better figure out exactly what it was, he started walking toward it, holding out his hand like you'd do for any animal. The turtle just stood there, following his movements with its eyes. Naruto stopped when he was about five inches away from the creature. The turtle nudged the boys' hand as if expecting something.

Naruto saw a look in its' eyes that he recognized quite well,"Oh, are you hungry, dattebayo?"

The turtle nodded eagerly and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Unable to resist them, he started going through the bag that he had, wondering if there was food inside it. He did find a little bit, just some instant ramen and trail mix. He also found a sleeping bag along with one kunai and four shuriken.

He took out the trail mix and dumped a little bit into his hand. The turtle instantly reached for some and then started nibbling on it. Naruto took the rest of what he had in his hand and ate it, he was suprisingly hungry.

"So, do you know where we are?" he asked the turtle.

It just stared at him.

"No, I don't suppose you would, if if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell me anyway." He stated. "By the way, what's your name?"

Just another stare.

"Well, I suppose I should come up with one for you then. How about...Ramen!"

The turtle just tilted its head and gave him a look like, _what the hell kind of a name is that?_

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of wierd." He thought for a minute,"Ooh, how about Kunai?"

The turtle tilted its head, this time a look of curiosity appearing on its face. Naruto saw the look and started looking into the bag again.

He pulled out the singular kunai knife,"See, it's a weapon of mass destruction!"

The turtle stared at the knife for a moment, then started vigorously shaking its' head up and down.

"Okay Kunai, let's try and find people so I can ask them exactly where I am."


	2. Pallett Town

I don't own anything except my ideas.

...

Naruto stopped on a ridge overlooking a small town. He'd traveled for about three hours to get here, following the small dirt road with Kunai riding on his shoulder. The town looked somewhat rural but seemed civalized enough. It kind of reminded him of Konahagakure although it wasn't in a giant bowl-shaped valley.

Naruto started walking down to it, continueing to follow the dirt path that had led him so far. He noticed that the path seemed to end at a house with a large windmill. He decided that would be a good place to look for answers as to where he was.

Just as he was about to walk up the steps to the house, he suddenly felt himself be pulled to his subconcious. He looked up at the monstrous kitsune that resided there.

_**Hey Naruto, where are we?**_

"I'm not entirely sure, dattebayo, that's what I'm trying to figure out right now. Also, why are you asking now?"

_**I couldn't really contact you until now, and make sure to keep me updated.**_

"Okay Kurama." Naruto said, then willed himself to be brought back to reality. He just continued walking as though nothing had happened - it was almost like nothing had anyways- Naruto's conversations with Kurama only lasted seconds in the real world while in his mind it could take hours.

Naruto and Kunai finally reached the house that they'd observed from affar. He was about to knock on the door when a tall old man came bursting out. Only Naruto's reaction time as a ninja spared them both from running into each other.

Seeing the boy, the old man stopped,"Oh, hello there, I'm Professor Oak, who might you be?"

Being a little bit surprised from almost running into this man, it took Naruto a few seconds to respond,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto," Professor Oak started,"What can I do for you?"

"First of all, may I ask you where I am?"

The Professor gave him an odd look as if there was an obvious answer to that question,"In Pallett Town of course," he paused a moment,"You're not from around here are you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, if that's the case, you probably have a few questions, I'm late meeting someone though," He rubbed the back of his neck,"So, you can go inside and wait for me to come back if you'd like."

"Um...Okay," The blonde boy said a little awkwardly.

With that, the Professor rushed off, down the steps and onto the dirt road.

Naruto cautiously opened the door just a crack just incase anything should spring out at him. He had never really trusted other people's houses. After he was convinced that there were no nasty surprises waiting for him, Naruto opened the door wider and stepped inside. Kunai followed close behind, mirroring his cautiousness. The room infront of him seemed quite normal, there were just two purple couches facing each other with a small coffee table between them and a few bookcases on the wall. Naruto noticed a large window with curtains pulled across it. There were only two doors in the room, one that he'd come through and the other to the back of the room.

Deciding not to go any further into the house than he had to, Naruto closed the outside door and settled down on one of the couches. Kunai jumped into his lap and curled up on him, almost immediately, the blue turtle fell asleep while Naruto stroked its' head.

(...)

After about a half an hour, the Professor walked through the door, causing Naruto to look up expectantly. The Professor sat down on the couch opposite Naruto,"Oh, I see you have a Squirtle." He pointed out.

"Squirtle...what's a Squirtle?"

The Professor gave him another strange look,"The turtle sitting on your lap."

"Oh," Naruto's face flashed with recognition,"You mean Kunai."

That earned him another strange look,"You're making me wonder if you know what Pokemon are."

"...Pokemon?" The slightly confused boy tilted his head to the side.

"You really don't know what Pokemon are...where do you come from?"

"Konahagakure no Sato," Naruto said without hestation.

"What region is that in?"

He thought for a moment,"Well, it's in the Land of Fire if that counts."

The Professor thought for a moment, then drew up a conclusion in his mind,"Well, I guess that can only mean that you've come from a different land completely then. What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a ninja!"

"A ninja," the Professor wondered quietly out loud.

"So anyways, tell me about these Pokemon." Naruto demanded excitedly.

The Professor was derailed from his train of thought and started a long speech about Pokemon.

(About An Hour Later)

"Wow, I'm going to become the Pokemon Master," Naruto declared. After all, he reasoned, it was like becoming Hokage if he won the Kanto Pokemon league and then becoming all the other Kages as he beat the others, so he'd become some super Kage!

...

Thank you for reading this story so far, and thank you SO much to the two reviewers that I've had so far. Just to answer the reviews, this is an AU Naruto and I'll try to make the chapters a lot longer, I hope that this on was more up to speed with long stories.

Again, thank you for reading!


	3. The Mock Fight and the Gaara Wannabe

I don't own anything besides my ideas

(-)

It was the day after Naruto had ended up in the Pokemon world, and Professor Oak had decided to give him a mock Pokemon battle. They'd used a device called a Pokedex to figure out what moves Kunai could use. More or less, Naruto saw these moves more as jutsu than anything, but he succumbed to calling them moves.

The moves that Kunai could use were as follows, bite, tackle, defense curl, and water gun. The Pokemon the Professor was using was something called a Sandshrew, to be honest, it kind of reminded him of Gaara with the way it used sand in its defense. That fact also helped him formulate a plan - if Gaara's ultimate defense could be rendered almost completely useless by using water, it might work against the Pokemon.

"Kunai," Naruto shouted,"Use your water sty- I mean water gun!"

The small turtle gave a curt nod and proceded to use the move. The Gaara wannabe got an order from the Professor that Naruto couldn't really hear, and it dug into the ground, effectively dodging the attack. This was about the time when Naruto wished he had a person with super strength like Sakura to break the ground to drive it out like they'd done with Kakashi right after he'd come back from his training with the Ero Sennin.

Deciding to see if it would work, Naruto called out to Kunai,"Use the water gun in the hole!"

The Professor acted quickly, but not quite quickly enough, Kunai got the hit in just as the Professor was telling his Pokemon to come up. The Pokemon ended back up on the surface, looking absolutely exauhsted. Before it could go any further, the Professor called Sandshrew back to its Pokeball.

"Okay Naruto, that's enough," He said, walking toward Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"That was pretty impressive for your first battle, and I haven't even told you about weaknesses and strengths yet. Was the water gun just a lucky guess, or did you already know?"

"Well, I have a friend back home who has an ultimate defense using sand, and one time when it was drenched with water, it didn't work because the sand was too heavy, so I just kind of figured it would work."

The Professor nodded,"A good intuition, now, would you like me to tell you about Pokemon types and how they use weaknesses and strengths to gain advantage in battle?"

Naruto nodded, wanting to learn everything he could before going to earn his first gym badge.

"Well basically, all Pokemon are weak against other Pokemon, but they make up for that weakness by being strong against others. Take Kunai for example, it's a water type which makes it weak against grass types but strong against fire types."

Naruto nodded, to him it sounded kind of like the chakra elements being strong and weak against others. "So, what are more types and what are they strong and weak against?"

"Well, there's fire, and it's strong against grass, ice..."

(About 2 Hours Later)

"Okay, I think I understand all of that." He put the notebook that he'd started taking notes in away. He didn't want to forget anything.

"Good," the Professor nodded. "I think that's just about all you need to know before setting out on your journey."

"Really!?" Naruto asked, excited. He really wanted to get started and see what Pokemon he could find.

"Yes, you could probably strat out tomorrow, it's starting to get late."

"All right!" the blonde boy yelled as loud as he could.

"Geez, you don't have to blow out my eardrums too..."

"Oh, sorry old man."

"It's all right, now is there anything else you'd like to know before leaving?"

Naruto shook his head,"Not that I know of."

"Okay, well I guess you should go get ready to leave."

"Okay!" Naruto said, running back toward the house. After reaching it, he climbed up the stairs to the room the Professor had let him sleep in the night before. He made sure all the things he had were in the bag, then he remembered the Professor telling him something.

He picked up one of the Pokeballs he had been given. He figured he should probably give one to Kunai just as a precaution, there was no telling what could happen if he didn't give it a safe haven. Kunai saw what he was doing and waddled over to him.

"Okay Kunai, would you like me to capture you in this?"

The Squirtle just nodded its head once and then Naruto tried to figure out how to use it. Finally after about ten minutes of trying to open it, he accidentally pressed a button on the front. The ball opened and Kunai was more or less sucked inside. The ball wobbled three times, and then clicked. Naruto picked it up, and pressed the button on the front again, figuring it would let Kunai out.

The Squirtle popped out and shook itself extremely cutely.

"Well, Kunai, how did you like it in there?"

Kunai just stared up at him, then let out a little huffing noise. Naruto lauged at this,"Didn't like it much, huh? Oh well, you probably won't be going in there a ton, so it's all right."

Kunai looked at him with a look that said, _I'd better not._

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something - he'd completely forgotten to tell Kurama where they were. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to brought before the kitsune.

When he was there, he said,"Hey Kurama, I know where we are!"

**Really, where?**

"Pallett Town in the Kanto region!"

**Wow, really informative kid, where's that?**

Naruto shrugged,"I don't know, but it's a hell of a lot more information than before."

**That's true, I guess.**

"Oh, and Kurama, there are also these things here called Pokemon!"

**Pokemon? **

"Yep, and I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!"

_**Wow I guess he's trying to become the like the Hokage of the...Kanto region,**_ Kurama thought.

"Well, goodbye Kurama, I'll talk to you later!" After that, Naruto returned to himself, and opened his eyes.

Kunai looked up at him with an inquring look on its face. Naruto saw the look,"Don't worry about it Kunai," He told the Squirtle, patting its head.

Kunai didn't look convinced, it knew its tainer was hiding something from it.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep," Naruto said, seeing that it looked dark outside and the stars were coming out.

Kunai nodded, and they both walked over to the bed and flopped uncerimoniously down onto it. After a minute, they both fell asleep, they were both ready start their journey - in the morning!

(-)

Thank you all for reading this, I really hope that you're enjoying it so far. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can, like I seriously have a playlist of music that's and hour and a half long and I'm not allowed to stop typing until it's gone all the way through. Anyways, thank you for reading and a special thank you to the reviewers I've had so far, in the next chapter, I'll try to give a shout-out to all of them, I just want to get this up as soon as I can, so anyways, arigato for reading!


	4. The Journey Begins

When Naruto woke up, he saw sun streaming in through his window. He sat up and yawned while stretching. The noise from Naruto getting up had also awakened Kunai, who just sat on the bed until Naruto changed into his everyday clothes from his pajamas.

After that, Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking out the door to the room he was staying in, he wondered if the old man had food for him. He walked into the kitchen and saw a plate with a piece of toast on it. He walked over to it and examined it carefully, wanting it. He then noticed a note that said, _This is for you Naruto, I figured you'd be hungry._

He smiled and took it, he was really starting to like the old man. He broke off a small piece off the side and gave it to Kunai but kept the rest for himself. He finished eating it quickly, then went to the door, put on his shoes, and walked outside. He quickly made his way down the path, and to the road, Kunai riding on his shoulder. Naruto continued down the path, and out of the town, he wanted to start his journey as quickly as possible.

The first few hours were extremely uneventful, he did pass by the spot where he'd woken up, but he didn't see anything new or different there. After about four hours of walking, Naruto finally managed to find something, it was a Pokemon trainer, they were just looking through some folliage at something. Naruto walked up behind her, making sure to make some noise as to not just suddenly appear behind her.

The girl had long dark brown hair and Naruto couldn't really see her eyes. She was also wearing a red jacket with white trim. She had jean shorts that went down to a little above her knees. She also had red and black tennis shoes with black socks. To top the outfit off, she had a mostly red baseball cap.

"Hey," he said quietly,"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch a Pidgey."

"Not to be rude, but don't you have to battle it first before you can catch it?"

"Yeah, but I want to have the element of surprise on my side."

"Okay, but you might want to attack it before it leaves."

Suddenly, she threw a Pokeball up into the air,"Go, Charmander!"

The Pidgey looked startled as a red lizard came forth from the ball,"Charmander, use scratch," She commanded. The Charmander obeyed her and hit the Pidgey point blank. Quickly, she threw a Pokeball at it. She waited anxiously as it wiggled three times and then popped shut. She gave out a sigh of victory and grabbed the Pokeball.

Then, she turned to Naruto,"Hello, I'm Red, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Red!"

Naruto could now see that she had amber eyes,"So, are you just starting out on your Pokemon journey too?" Naruto asked her.

"Yep, about a week ago, I've been slowly heading toward Viridian City, trying to catch wild Pokemon, I've only caught that one Pidgey though."

"Ah," Naruto said, he hadn't even been thinking about catching wild Pokemon,"So you're going to Viridian City?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'm going there too, you should come with me!"

Red smiled,"All right, just a question though, who's your Pokemon?"

"Oh, this is Kunai, it doesn't like to be in its Pokeball all that much so it gets to be out all the time."

"Hmm, a Squirtle named Kunai, isn't a Kunai a ninja weapon or something?"

"Yep, it's a knife."

"Well, your Kunai is very cute, actually, if I hadn't been able to get Charmander, I'd have gotten a Squirtle as my second choice."

"Really?"

"Yep."

They continued talking much of the way to Viridian City. Naruto didn't really know what to expect from the city, he'd just seen that it was the closest city on the map Professor Oak had given him, so he decided to head there.

(About an Hour Later)

"Is that Viridian City?" Naruto asked Red.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," she nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her by the arm and started pulling her toward the city, she laughed at his eagerness and started running with him until they were both standing outside the Pokemon Center, laughing. They ignored the many people staring at them.

After they were done laughing, they walked inside the center. It was already about five o' clock, so it was about time to find somewhere to sleep anyways. There was a nurse inside that was wearing a pink dress with a white apron along with pink hair. She kind of reminded Naruto of Sakura seeing as she was a nurse _and _had pink hair.

"Hello," she said when she noticed them come in,"I'm Nurse Joy, I take it you're traveling through here."

"Yep," Red said,"Do you by chance have a room we could stay in?"

"Why, of course, follow me," Nurse Joy said.

Naruto stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, not sure what to say. Nurse Joy led them through a doorway and to a hallway with doors lining the wall. She led them to the second room in.

Before leaving, she said,"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, and if you need me, just call."

"Okay, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto examined the room. There were two beds one on the left side of the room, and one on the right. Both beds had sheets that were a basic white. There was gray carpet on the floor and the walls were painted an ubiquitous white. The bed on the left was positioned under a window. Almost immediatly, Red jumped onto that one.

"I call this bed!" she said with a somewhat playful tone in her voice.

Naruto laughed then sat down on the right bed,"Then I call this one!"

Naruto was really starting to like Red, she was nice and fun to talk to, he wondered if she wanted to travel with him on his journey.

"Hey Red."

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to travel with me throughout this land."

She thought for a moment,"That sounds fun, what are your goals as a trainer?"

"To become a Pokemon master!"

"Really?" Red asked,"That's what I want to do as well!"

"One more reason for us to travel together!" Naruto exclaimed,"We can help each other by always having a goal to overcome!"

"Okay," she laughed,"I guess it's decided, I'll travel with you."

Naruto glanced out the window, it was starting to get dark out,"So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, starving."

"Do you want to ask Nurse Joy for food, or do you want to eat packed food?"

"Let's ask Nurse Joy," Red said.

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

(...)

Naruto and Red both woke up at about the same time the next day. Naruto yawned and stretched while Kunai just watched him, making sure he didn't fall back asleep. Red looked at her new friend get up, and then sat up in her bed too.

Naruto noticed the movement,"Good morning Red."

Red yawned,"Good morning."

Naruto looked over at her, she was wearing a black tank top along with long, baggy red shorts.

"So," Naruto said,"When do you want to head out?"

"Um, how about after we eat breakfast."

"Okay," Naruto agreed, realizing how hungry he was.

They both got up and pulled on their everyday clothes, both for the first time realizing how awkward it was to be changing with a member of the opposite sex in the room with you. Due to this awkwardness, they faced opposite directions.

After they were done changing, they got their stuff together, then walked out to the main Pokemon center building to ask for food. Nurse Joy gave them some when they asked for it and they thanked her profoundly. When they were ready to leave, they once again thanked Nurse Joy, this time for letting them sleep there.

Naruto and Red walked through the rest of Viridian city, it wasn't an extremely large town, and there was nothing of great importance there. Naruto really wanted to get to Pewter city where he'd learned a Pokemon gym was located. Although to reach Pewter, they had to go through the Viridian forest first.

As the duo (plus Kunai) reached the outskirts of the town, they could see a vast forest spread out infront of them.

"Wow, is that the Viridian forest?" Red asked Naruto.

"I think so, it's a lot bigger than I imagined," Naruto replied.

"That's what I was about to say," Red stated, still staring in wonder at the forest.

"Okay, well I suppose that we should start traversing it," Naruto said.

Red just nodded and they both headed into the forest.

(-)

Thanks for reading, and I said in the last chapter, I'll be giving a shout-out to all the people who've reviewed as of right now.

Okay, thank you _Doritoboy, Izana Okami, Lightningblade49, blue-hart, Mojtaba13, powermachine79, nhwaun1 , Kurosaki Yukia, _and _Gir240._

A special thank you to Izana Okami, Litningblade49, and blue-hart for reviewing more than once, I really appreciate it.

Okay, now I guess I'll reply to the reviews that I think need to be replied to.

Izana Okami - Thank you for the idea about a female Red, I hadn't even thought about that, and as you can probably tell by this chapter, I implemented it. So thank you :).

blue-hart - Naruto is probably going to get a Vulpix soon, probably sometime in the next chapter.

Finally, to all the people that said they enjoyed the story, I would like to thank you for your kind words. :)

Well, I guess that's it for now, I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as I can, but it might not be up for a little while due to the fact I have to go to school.


	5. Kurama, Get

I don't own anything besides my ideas.

(-)

"Oh, my, god," Naruto whispered slowly.

"What is it?" Red asked her companion. She walked over to see what he was looking at and saw a Vulpix, not only was it an extremely rare find out here, but it was also shiny.

"It's like Kurama but with only six tails!" Naruto shouted, causing all three of the other living beings to look at him like he was crazy.

"Um, Naruto, what's Kurama?" Red asked politely.

"Kurama is the nine-tailed demon fox," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so Kurama is kind of like a Kyubi?"

(...)

_**Why the hell do people keep saying my name? **_That was what Kurama was thinking as the two were talking about the Vulpix.

(...)

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to catch it?" Red asked him.

"Oh, right," Naruto replied.

_Let's see, what do I know about Kurama that might help me figure out a stratedgy , he's red and loves causing destruction, so what chakra nature would I establish that with? Fire, definatly fire._

"Okay, Kunai, use your water gun on it!"

Kunai jumped into the air and released a stream of water from its mouth. The Vulpix attempted to dodge, but failed, getting hit on the left side of its face with water. That wasn't enough power to stop it though and it came at Kunai using its claws, presumubly to scratch the poor turtle. Unable to dodge the attack, Kunai got hit with it.

"Kunai, use your water gun one more time!" Naruto shouted.

Kunai obeyed and this time, the Vulpix wasn't able to dodge at all, so the water hit it dead on. Naruto fumbled to get a Pokeball out of his bag. When he did, he threw it at the Pokemon and it entered the ball. The seconds seemed to pass by slower as the ball wiggled once, twice, three times, then it clicked shut.

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and then walked over to pick up the Pokeball.

He let it out, and the Vulpix looked up at him expectantly,"Your name is Kurama now," Naruto said, patting the Pokemon on the head. The Vulpix just made a huffing noise at him and turned away to look at a tree that it had suddenly found very interesting.

Naruto laughed,"Okay, Kurama, inside the ball or out?"

Kurama looked at him for a second before jumping up and crawling into his jacket.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

Meanwhile, the real Kurama, overcome by curiosity over why his name had been said so many times, called Naruto to him.

**Hey Naruto, do you need something?**

"No," Naruto replied, totally oblivious,"Why?"

**Well, you kept saying my name, so I assumed that you needed something.**

"Oh, that was because I named a Pokemon after you!"

**After me...why?**

"Because it's a fox and even though it only had six tails, it still reminded me of you."

Kurama tried to imagine what it looked like, the image in his head was quite disturbing, it was a cross between him and the six tails, Saiken. Let me tell you, foxes and slugs don't mix well.

**It sounds ugly.**

"Well, it's not, dattebayo."

**Fine, get back to your Pokemon journey or whatever it was you were doing.**

The kitsune sighed and curled up into a ball, almost instantly falling asleep, he knew he was doomed to have terrifying nightmares of a fox-slug.

With that, Naruto returned back to himself and just continued as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" Red asked him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just kind of spaced out for a few seconds there."

"Oh that, that happens occasionally, I wouldn't pay any attention to it if I were you."

"Okay," she said, not sounding convinced.

After that, they all just continued walking through the forest, Kunai riding on Naruto's shoulder and Kurama nuzzled up inside Naruto's jacket.

(Two Hours of Boring Walking Later)

"Hey, Red, do you want to stop for lunch?" Naruto asked, noticing his rumbling stomach for the first time.

"Oh, sure," Red said, also noticing that she could use some food as well.

"Okay," Naruto said. There'd been a stream flowing near to the path, so they decided to take their lunch break there.

"So, what do you want to have? I have food ingredients if you want to make anything."

"Oh, I was thinking ramen," Naruto replied, he hadn't had a single bite of his favorite food in three days, so he had developed and extrememe craving for it.

"Okay," she laughed,"I have a pan we could boil water in."

"Okay, and I have the ramen," Naruto said back.

Red fished the pan from her bag and brought it to the river where she filled it up with water.

"Hey Naruto," she called,"Would you go find some wood that we could burn?"

"Oh, sure," the blonde boy said then walked off a little into the woods to find wood. He returned quite swiftly with and armful of small sticks and twigs. He dropped the wood onto the ground next to Red.

"Is this enough?" He asked.

"Yes, it's more than enough,"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Next, Red called out her Charmander,"Okay Charmander, use ember on the firewood."

Before the Charmander could react, Kurama popped its head up from Naruto's jacket, blew a small flame at the wood, effectivelt catching it on fire, then went back inside the jacket.

"Um, I guess that works too," Red said, staring dumfouned at the lump in Naruto's jacket that was the Vulpix. Then, quickly, as to not waste the wood and the fire, she placed the pot over it and then held it there, waiting for it to boil.

All the while, Naruto was laughing at the Vulpix, it kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger - always trying to show off and get people's attention.

After about two minutes, the water had started to boil. Red then poured the it into the instant ramen cups that Naruto had gotten out, being careful not to spill it. While they waited for it to finish cooking, Red opened her bag and started digging through it until she found a large cylindrical container.

"What's that?" Naruto asked upon seeing it.

"Oh, Pokemon food for the Pokemon."

"Really, they make food for Pokemon?"

"Yep, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

After that quick exchange, Red took out a sheet of plastic and dumped a few pieces of the food out onto it in four different piles. Upon doing that, she called out her Pidgey, Charmander was still out from earlier.

"Okay guys," she said,"It's time to eat."

After hearing that, all the Pokemon walked up to the plastic and each started eating from their own pile of food. By the time the Pokemon were eating, the ramen was also ready to eat. So Naruto and Red both grabbed one and started eating. Against his instinct, Naruto refrained from eating the entire thing in one bite as he knew that this would be all that he was getting. Instead, he ate it slowly, savoring every bite.

"So," Red said as they were eating,"I've been meaning to ask you, what that thing on your forhead is."

"Oh, this?" Naruto said, pointing to his headband, "It's my hitai-ate."

"Okay," Red said, not 100% sure what that meant,"What's the symbol on it?"

"It's the symbol of the village that I came from."

"What village is that?" Red asked.

"Konagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Hmm, I've never heard of that before, what do people do there?"

"Oh, we're ninjas!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Ninjas?" Red had heard of there being ninjas here before, but had never once considered an entire village of them.

"Yep, I'm one too!"

"Wait..._you're _a ninja?!" He certaintly didn't seem like one with his bright orange clothes and hyper personality.

"Yep," He said again, smiling at her shock.

"Wait, give me proof," Red demanded.

"Okay, all right," Naruto said, setting aside his now empty ramen cup. He walked over to the nearest tree, concentrated his chakra into his feet, he started walking up it.

Red gasped as he was standing there upside down on a branch. Naruto smiled and jumped down, doing a sumersault in mid-air.

(-)

Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate it a lot. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short, but my only real goal for this chapter was to get Naruto a new Pokemon. I know that at least one person is happy about what Pokemon it is, and they know who they are. Also, I tried to tone down Red's cheeriness in this one, the main reason she was really happy in the last chapter was that when I play the game, I usually think of the protagonist of that game really happy and cheerful, but I guess to someone who doesn't play the games with that mindset, she was coming on a bit too cheerful. Anway, enough rambling, thank you again for reading this!


	6. What's Happening in Konoha

The next day, Naruto and Red were walking through Viridian Forest. Kurama was sleeping inside Naruto's jacket while Kunai was riding on his shoulder. Red was asking him about being a ninja and where exactly he had come from.

"So, you don't remember what happened and you just woke up here?" Red asked him, wanting to clarify his story.

"Yep, pretty much." Naruto said, "Somehow, I don't think Konahagakure no Sato is anywhere closeby."

"No," Red shook her head,"I've never heard of it before, and I've been studying up on different towns and geographical landmarks since I was six."

Naruto sighed,"I'm just wondering how all of my friends are doing back home."

(-)

Meanwhile in Konaha...

Things were getting wierd. There were strange creatures roaming around outside - and inside - the city. They seemed friendly, but there were a few hostile ones mixed in there as well. Kakashi sighed, trying to ignore the thing that had been following him around ever since he had walked outside the city five days ago. All the Jonin had just been called to a meeting by the Hokage. They were trying to figure out where these creatures had come from. Kakashi had a feeling that it was somehow linked to the dissapearance of his student, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi reached Hokage Tower and made his way inside. He knew that he was atleast twenty minutes late for this meeting, but he knew that Lady Tsunade would probably have waited until he got there, she'd been doing that as of late.

Kakashi walked into the meeting hall where many Jonin were waiting impatiently. He noticed that quite a few of them had creatures following them as well. The creatures came in many different forms and colors. The one following Kakashi around closely resembled a dog, which he didn't mind one bit.

"Okay," Lady Tsunade started,"Now that everyone has arrived," she looked pointedly at Kakashi,"We'll begin this meeting."

"So," She said,"As you all know, there have been creatures that appeared within the village five days ago. This meeting is to determine what they are and where they've come from."

The Jonin in the room waited for her to continue, all of them having no clue of what they were or what they were doing there.

Lady Tsunade waited for a moment, then cleared her throat and continued talking,"Well, if no one has any ideas, will everyone that has one of the creatures following them tell us about their habits and what they do?"

Neji raised his hand and Lady Tsunade nodded at him for him to speak," Well, so far the creature that has attached itself to me," he gestured at his left shoulder where a small gray thing with creepily round and wide purple eyes perched,"Hasn't really done anything, it only will get off my shoulder if there's food available, and believe me, if it doesn't want to get off, it won't." He glared at the creature, and it laughed a little bit and said something that sounded like,"Esp, Esp!"

After that, people started telling everyone about their creature and what it did. Soon, it was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"Well, it resembles a dog, its intelleigence isn't as high as a ninja hound, but it seems to be higher than a normal dog. It doesn't seem to be dangerous at all, it just kind of follows me around everywhere. Also, I believe that the sudden appearence of all the creatures could be directly linked to the dissapearance of Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked up at the Hokage, wondering if he should continue his theory. She nodded at him, so he continued, a few days before, they'd discussed this together. "Well, the dissapearance of Naruto happened at the exact same time as these creatures appeared, I think that if we can find Naruto, we can find out exactly where these creatures come from."

Lady Tsunade nodded her thanks for bringing up the topic, then started up talking again.

(-)

"Well, I'm sure that they're probably going about their daily life - whatever that may be for a ninja - and trying to find you." Red replied to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Naruto said, still wondering exactly what was happening. But deciding that he shouldn't worry about it, he place the thought at the back of his mind, and continued chattering away to Red as she listened to him.

(...)

Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chaptter up in a while. I'm blaming it on school and the fact that I had quite a bit of writer's block. I know that this chapter is really short, but hey, I'm trying, and every sentence of this was troublesome to write, I just couldn't really think of anything to happen, although now I think I should be good, ideas are starting to form in my mind. So anyway, thank you for reading, and I'll try to get another (longer) chapter up soon.


	7. Ding, Ding, Ding, Your Plot Has Arrived

Naruto and Red were still walking through Viridian Forest, and Naruto was starting to get impatient to get to Pewter City.

"Hey Red, are we almost there?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

She sighed,"For the hundrenth time Naruto, we're not there yet, it'll probably take atleast two more days at the least."

He put his head down then said,"But we've been traveling in here for a whole four days already!"

"Yes Naruto, we have," Red replied. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, instantly alert.

"Something's been bothering me for a while, and I finally figured out what it was." She replied.

"What is it?"

"Well, we haven't run into any wild Pokemon ever since we got here."

"Well, I caught Kurama," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Vulpix are native to this forest, something strange is going on."

"What do you think it is?"

Red shook her head,"I don't know, Naruto, I don't know."

"Umm, do you think we should keep walking?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded," Yeah, probably, just be alert, I feel like this isn't just a natural occurance."

Naruto nodded,"Alright, dattebayo."

"By the way, why do you say that so much?"

"Say what?"

"Dattebayo," she said.

Naruto shrugged," I don't know, I've just always said it."

Red sighed, then started walking again, she had been trying to understand him ever since they'd met, and was failing miserably.

(...)

That night, there was another presence in the forest. A single dark figure walked silently through the forest, toward the two sleeping figures. He stopped about a foot away from Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes popped open, he felt as though someone was there. He sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Vulpix in his jacket. He'd learned the hard way that it didn't like to awoken by anyone. He looked around, and saw the dark shape of a man looming over him.

Naruto sprang up, ignoring the protesting of Kurama.

"What do you want?" He shouted at the man, hoping to wake Red up in the process. From what he heard, his efforts weren't in vain. There was a rustle of blankets behind him as his traveling companion sat up.

Red rubbed the sleep from her eyes,"What is it this time, Naruto, I swear, if you're sleeping walking again-," She stopped when she saw the man, and stood up, grabbing Charmander's Pokeball.

Instead of responding to Naruto's question, he just simply said,"Hand over your Pokemon now."

Any sane person would be severely frightened at this point. A large, creepy man comes up to when you're sleeping and demands that you give him your epic creatures that battle for you and are your friends, anyone would be scared. Fortunately, the first word that you'd think of when you think of Naruto isn't sane, so he wasn't scared at all.

"Pfft, why would we do that?" Naruto asked him.

"If you don't," he paused for dramatic effect,"I'll have to take them by force. He cracked his knuckles to show that he meant business.

"Okay," Naruto replied,"Try me."

With that, the man ran at Naruto. He was more of a brute force guy than a Pokemon battle guy.

Naruto jumped swiftly out of the way. The man, obviously not expecting a ninja, was surprised by how quickly he'd moved and how gracefully he'd done it. He stopped, then looked around for Naruto, who had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)," Naruto shouted.

The man looked toward the sound of the voice. Naruto jumped down from a tree branch, and the man ran at him. His hand made contact with the boy, but, as he hit him, Naruto seemed to disappear into a puff of smoke. Suddenly, the man felt a force on the back of his head, followed by an intolerable pain. He blacked out, and crumpled to the ground.

Red whom had been watching the entire fight, put Charmander's Pokeball down,"Wow, Naruto, that was amazing!" She praised him.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"It was nothing, really."

"Um," Red started,"Do you think we should tie him up now, I have some rope in my backpack."

"Yeah," Naruto said, still smiling,"Wait, why do you have rope in your backpack?"

"...," She thought for a moment,"For emergencies!" she came up with. She herself wasn't entirely sure why she had rope in her backpack, it had just suddenly appeared there right before she'd left home. She had just figured that her little sister had put it in there.

"...Okay," Naruto said.

Red pulled the rope out of her backpack and handed it to the blond ninja. He walked over to where the man had collapsed and pulled the rope tightly around him.

When he was finished, he went over and sat next to Red,"I wonder why he wanted our Pokemon."

As he finished speaking, Kunai walked up to him and curled up in his lap.

Red shook her head,"I don't know, I guess we'll have to interrogate him when he wakes up."

(...)

About an hour later, the man started stirring.

"Hey," Naruto said," I think he's waking up."

"Yeah," Red agreed.

The man sat up, he had black, raven hair, and brown eyes. His body was mostly covered in a long black cloak, and even though the cloak was in the way, it was quite clear that he was very muscular, as if he'd spent every moment of his free time at the gym working out.

"Hey," Naruto said,"Who are you?"

The man said nothing, but just grunted and put his head down as if in shame.

"Why were you trying to steal our Pokemon?" Red tried.

This got an answer out of him,"My organization is going to control the Pokemon world, and become the supreme rulers of everyone," He said, smiling wickedly.

"What's your organization called?" Red asked as sweetly as possible, trying to milk as much information out of him as possible.

"The organization I belong to is the infamous Team Blödhgarm (Team Bloodwolf (Yay Eragon's ancient language!))

"Team Blödhgarm..." Naruto repeated quietly.

"Where are all the Pokemon that reside in this forest?" Red asked a little more forcibly this time.

"Gone, we captured them all," he laughed maniacally.

"What!?" Naruto and Red exclaimed at the same time.

At this outburst, Kurama popped its head out from Naruto's jacket, gave a short growl to express its annoyance, then ducked back inside the jacket and presumably went back to sleep.

The man looked at the Vulpix with a surprised look on his face, Naruto and Red didn't look surprised or alarmed at all as they were used to the Kurama's temper.

Then, Naruto walked up to the man,"Listen well," he said,"we will stop you no matter what, dattebayo."

The man looked like he was about to protest.

"Believe me, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

(...)

"Are you sure we should have just left him there?" Red asked Naruto.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, he was out cold when we left, so he won't be coming after us any time soon, and I doubt that he will anyway," Naruto smiled somewhat maniacally and cracked his knuckles.

Red flinched slightly as she saw him do this, she was extremely grateful that he was on her side.

"Oh, hey," Naruto said.

"What?" Red asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a Pokemon battle with me, you know as training for the gym."

Red smiled,"Sure, it sounds like fun."

About five minutes later, the two of them had found a substantial clearing so they could battle each other.

Before they started however, Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and retrieved Kurama from the depths of his jacket. He struggled to remember exactly how to do it, but he eventually came to the spot that let you check specific Pokemon's moves. He learned that Kurama had the moves Quick Attack, Ember, Tail Whip, and Tackle.

"Okay," Red shouted,"Let's begin!"

Naruto gave a curt nod, then sent Kunai out, figuring that she'd start with her Charmander. His assumptions were proved correct as she threw a Pokeball into the air and the fire lizard popped out. Naruto was pretty sure that her Charmander was a higher level than his Kunai, but he hoped that the advantage over fire he had would work in his favor.

Red initiated the attacking,"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Acting as fast as he could, Naruto said,"Kunai, dodge it and use Water Gun!"

Kunai managed to evade the attack, and posed to release the Water Gun.

"Charmander, dodge it!" Red yelled frantically to her Pokemon, knowing that one hit with water could potentially knock it out.

The order happened just slightly to late though, but the fire lizard managed to evade it slightly and instead of getting it full force, it got hit on it's left shoulder.

"Good job, Kunai," Naruto said,"Now use Bite!"

Kunai obliged and ran forward, showing off it's razor sharp teeth to Charmander.

"Charmander," Red said,"Counter it using Ember!"

The fire Pokemon then formed an Ember, and released it at Kunai just as the Squirtle was closing in on it.

Kunai got knocked backward, but swiftly got back up, ready to attack again. Red let out a quick sigh of relief, knowing that she'd just dodged a bullet.

"Charmander, use Ember again!"

"Kunai," Naruto said,"Use Water Gun!"

The two attacks were released at the same time, hurtling toward each other quickly. When the attacks collided, there was a huge explosion of steam, hovering in a cloud around the battle zone.

When it cleared, Charmander had fainted, while Kunai stood there, panting.

"Good job Charmander," Red said, returning it to it's Pokeball.

"Thank you for fighting, Kunai," Naruto said, smiling at the Squirtle, "You did well."

"Okay, now for my next Pokemon!" Red said. She was pretty confident, she'd been training the little Pidgey that she'd caught, and it was now pretty tough.

"Okay, dattebayo," Naruto said.

"You ready to go, Kurama?" He asked the Vulpix.

It let out a little huffing noise, but there was an eager look in it's eyes as it sprinted out into the battle field.

"Go Pidgey!" Red yelled, throwing a Pokeball up into the air.

"Okay, Kurama, use Quick Attack!" Naruto said.

The little kitsune ran forward and almost seemed to blur as it manuevered to attack the Pidgey. Red didn't even try to counter the attack, there was no way she could get the order out in time. The Pidgey got hit point blank.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Red shouted, acting quickly after the first attack.

"Kurama, dodge it!" Naruto shouted.

Kurama attempted to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, and got hit full force. The poor Vulpix got sent flying backward, and landed roughly on it's back.

"Kurama, get up!" Naruto yelled.

Kurama jumped to it's feet, and looked at Naruto for orders. That Gust had taken a lot out of it, making the Vulpix look worse for wear.

"Kurama, try using an Ember," Naruto said.

"Pidgey, dodge it," Red said.

The Pidgey wasn't quite fast enough though, and it got hit with the Ember. Unable to continue going, fainted, and Red called it back to it's Pokeball.

"Good job, Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed as the Vulpix clambered up him and climbed back inside his jacket.

Naruto and Red walked toward each other.

"That was a good battle," Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had fun," Red replied.

"Well, let's get going!" Naruto said, running off to the trail.

Red sighed, and raced after the eccentric blonde, it was going to be a long rest of the day.

(...)

It was almost sunset when they saw it, the skyline of a city. They were finally out of the forest.

"Is that Pewter City?" Naruto asked Red.

"Yes, that is," she replied,"Now you can stop asking me if we're there yet."

(-)

Thank you for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the extremely short chapter 6. Fun fact, even though it felt like it to me, chapter 6 actually wasn't my shortest chapter, the first one was. I just though that was interesting, so I thought I'd share it. Okay, now I guess that I'll reply to reviews (The replies are starting out from when I last replied to them, so around chapter 5)

_Lightningblade49 - Yes, yes it is._

_Izana Okami - Yeah, I do think that Naruto will catch a legendary at some point, probably sometime after the Indigo League._

_blue-hart - I love you too :D_

_Mojtaba13 - Probably not, but I may put him in later if the situation requires it._

_Gir240 - Yeah, I was thinking of him eventually getting a Froakie a little bit later on._

_Ddragon21 - Yep, and probably a lot more in the future :D_

_Kurama no Jubi - I'm not entirely sure what you said, but I have a general idea thanks to my half semester of Spanish class, anyway, I'm glad you like it!_

_john - I was definately considering giving Red a Piplup, and Naruto at least one legendary. Both of those will have to happen a little later though, I don't really know when would be a good time to give Red a Piplup, and I atleast want to wait until after the Indigo Leauge to get Naruto a legendary, so it will happen, just not for a while._

Well, thanks again for reading this, I appreciate your support, and if you have any ideas on Pokemon either Naruto or Red should get, please tell me because I'm not entirely sure what Pokemon to build their teams with. Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I hope that you'll continue reading this!

Next time, Pewter City


	8. Update

Okay, so I just wanted to give everyone who reads my story an update since I haven't posted a new chapter in 16 days I believe. I just want to say thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry if this got your hopes up for a new chapter, I'm working on it. Chapter eight is currently about a fourth of the way finished. The reason why it's not is just simply because I've been procrastinating (by watching the Naruto spin-off series). If I had to guess, I'd say the chapter will be out within the week. After that, I'll try to set a schedule of when I write and upload chapters. (I'll get back to you guys on that once I figure it out.) So anyway, I'm sorry I haven't gotten a new chapter out in what seems like forever to me. I really should have done it over the weekend (I got an extra long one because of snow :D), but I will have it out soon. Well, I suppose that's it, have a nice day!

-quil12


	9. A Short Interlude and Explanations

Naruto and Red walked into the Pokemon Center of Pewter City. Let's just say Naruto was surprised to see the same woman that was in the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed,"How the hell did she get here, and how did she get here _before _us?"

Red sighed,"Naruto, that's not the same person that was in Viridian City, don't you know anything?"

"If she's not the same person, then why does she look exactly the same?" Naruto asked.

Red sighed again,"Naruto, all the nurses in Pokemon Centers are from the same family, hence, they look alike."

"Are you sure they aren't Shadow Clones?" Naruto asked her.

Red gave him a strange look,"What are Shadow Clones?"

Naruto thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain it,"Well, as a ninja, I can clone myself using ninjutsu-" he was cut off by Red's question.

"What's ninjutsu?"

Naruto sighed, this was going to take a while,"Well, ninjutsu is something that a lot of ninjas use. It uses Chakra which is essentially energy that's usually acessed using hand signs, and can make a lot of crazy stuff happen, such as cloning oneself. Chakra is the basis of all ninjutsu and genjutsu, genjutsu are illusionary things that take a lot of skill and concentration to break. Some things like taijutsu don't use Chakra. In fact, I have a friend back home that can't mold chakra, but he's a master at taijutsu. So anyway, back to the original question, a Shadow Clone is a semi-advanced ninjutsu that clones the person who cast it, and the clone has one-tenth of the original's strength."

(God, I confused myself writing that, and I had to pause like five times to figure out what I was talking about.)

Red stared at him, nodding along.

"Did you understand any of that?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at him and slowly shook her head, no.

Naruto laughed,"I guess it is kind of complicated, but I've lived my whole life exposed to those principals."

Red nodded,"I've just lived my life exposed to the principals of Pokemon."

"Hey, that's complicated stuff too, I barely know half the stuff that I'm probably supposed to know."

Red laughed,"I'll teach you about Pokemon if you teach me about your ninja stuff."

"Allright, deal!" Naruto said.

(...)

It was about two hours later and Naruto and Red were lounging about in the room they'd obtained from Nurse Joy. Kurama had come out of Naruto's jacket and was laying on the bed, sleeping of course. Kunai was curled up in Naruto's lap while said blonde absentmindedly scratched behind the turtle Pokemon's (invisable) ear.

Naruto was attempting to explain chakra nature,"Well, you see, everyone's chakra is connected to an element. There's fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. They all have a weakness and a strength, like lightning chakra is weak against wind, but strong against earth."

Red nodded at this, it sounded similar to Pokemon types.

"The chakra nature that I have is probably the most rare one, wind. Although...I only have one wind style jutsu."

"What's that?" Red asked the inevitable question.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken," Naruto answered," It may be my only wind style technique, but it's also the most powerful technique I have."

Red nodded,"A lot of this sounds like Pokemon things."

Naruto nodded back at her,"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first got here."

Then, Red looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 5:30!

"Hey Naruto," she started,"Do you want to go get some dinner?"

Naruto smiled,"Yeah, dattebayo!"

(-)

Okay, I just want to say sorry for the extremely short chapter. It isnt quite as completed as I wanted it to be, but in that update that I did, I said by the end of last week,and I felt kind of bad for not getting it out before now, so I just decided to find a stopping point and call it good. I'll _try _to make the next chapter both longer and come out sooner. Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it, and hope that you continue to read it for as long as I write it.


End file.
